


Back Home

by sooshunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, SeSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshunnie/pseuds/sooshunnie
Summary: They're finally together again, free to satisfy each other's hunger, free to passionately love each other for as long as they want.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sesoo oneshot. Unbetaed.

January 26, 2021 2:12AM

Sehun digs his fingers on his bedmate's back, moaning at the way said bedmate is deliciously loving him. Loving him so slow and so, so deep. Face buried in Sehun's neck, heart-shaped lips ravishing his scorching skin.

"I'm going to savor you baby, spend the whole night loving you. You like that Sehunnie? Want me to love you so good all night?" His lover's smooth, soothing voice whispers in Sehun's ear.

"Yes, please." Sehun breathes.

Another moan escapes his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the exquisite sensations coursing through his sweat-slicked body. His heated skin tingling from the promise of mind-numbing pleasure for hours on end, over and over again, all night long. 

God, he missed this. The last eighteen months had been torment for them both. They had no choice but to make the best of what limited time they had together. Short rendezvous and quick trysts while on leave from their responsibilities.  
Sehun's intense craving is now being satiated, the two of them making up for the torturous hours, days, months that they were apart. They're finally together again, free to satisfy each other's hunger, free to passionately love each other for as long as they want.

Sehun's greedy mouth captures his lover's lips as they share one passionate kiss after another, bodies still connected, before looking at the big doe eyes he has loved for so long.

"Welcome home, hyung." Sehun whispers.

"I love you Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo murmurs, resting his sweaty forehead on Sehun's own.

"I love you too Kyungsoo hyung." 

Sehun kisses Kyungsoo again, pouring out all the love that he has for his hyung through his lips and tongue. His heart is bursting with happiness, because, Sehun, like his Kyungsoo hyung, is also finally back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after the Sesoo bread we got from Kyungie's Vlive.


End file.
